mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Asitlandrians
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Asitland It is the legendary ancestral home of the Aztec/Mexica. It is represented as an island in a lake, located in what i It is the legendary ancestral home of the Aztec/Mexica. It is represented as an island in a lake, located in what in now the north of Mexico onto which the first Mexica emerged at the beginning of the fourth world. In the origin myths of the Aztecs, they emerged originally from the bowels of the earth through seven caves (Chicomostoc) and settled in Aztlan, from which they subsequently undertook a migration southward in search of a sign that would indicate that they should settle once more. This myth roughly coincides with the known history of the Aztecs as a barbarous horde that migrated from present-day northwestern Mexico into the central plateau sometime toward the end of the first millennium AD, when high civilizations of great antiquity were already well established in the region. It is known that the Aztecs had a sector ("barrio") in the Toltec city of Tollan, and the cultural influence of the Toltecs on the rough-edged Aztecs was subsequently to be very marked. On the view of some scholars (e.g., Nigel Davies), all of Aztec cultural development was an effort to recreate the grandeur that they knew at Tollan. The exact physical location of Aztlan is unknown, other than it must have been located near estuaries or on the coast of northwestern Mexico, though some archaeologists have gone so far as to locate the present town of San Felipe Aztlan, Nayarit, as the exact place. In Chicano folklore, Aztlan is often appropriated as the name for that portion of Mexico that was taken over by the United States after the Mexican-American War of 1846, on the belief that this greater area represents the point of parting of the Aztec migrations. In broad interpretation, there is some truth to this in the sense that all of the groups that would subsequently become the various Nahuatl-speaking peoples of central Mexico passed through this region in a prehistoric epoch, as attested by the existence of linguistically related groups of people distributed throughout the US Pacific Intermountain region, the US southwest and northern Mexico, known as the Uto-Aztecan-Tanoan group, and including such peoples as the Paiute, Shoshoni, Hopi, Pima, Yaqui, Tepehuan, Rarámuri (Tarahumara), Kiowas and Mayas. Section heading that Atlantis could've been the grecizing of the word "Aztlan?" It seems to me, that it might be more of a coincidence that these two mythical civilizations have such a similar name. I was thinking that this forum might have people who know a bit more about the specifics of Aztlan and Atlantis, according to the recorded versions of their legends than I do, but perhaps we can compare the physical descriptions of both locations and then compare that to real-world locations? As far as I know, the Aztec legend claims that Aztlan was north of the civilization that we know of, that was centered around Tenochtitlan (the city that Mexico city was built over). Now, I've noticed that languages and empires tend to leave little traces of their language/culture behind when they move, disappear or migrate. en.wikipedia.org... ^^there's a link to the language family that Nahuatl (the Aztec language) belong to. Seeing as there's quite a bit of land north of central Mexico, this could give us something to help try and narrow it down. Does anyone know anything about the physical description of Aztlan (I haven't been able to find anything too specific, just "chicano rights" advocates)? Has anyone found a location that matches that description?